Bonneville
by Dragonchild
Summary: Axel's family is from the up and up, while Roxas's struggling to get by. Axel gets abandoned on the wrong side of town. They bond and become fast friends and maybe even more over one day all thanks to the old Bonneville. AkuRoku Oneshot.


Bonneville

Author Notes: Happy AkuRoku day every one! I wrote this on holiday, just sort of a fluffy introspective-ish oneshot. Enjoy!

* * *

They stuck Roxas with the morning shift. Even though he hated the morning shifts, and hardly ever worked them. Yet despite that, somehow there he was. Stuck all morning long in the little hole in the wall, questionable sanitary conditions, bad side of town, Value Mart. He ran the express lane, twelve items or less. Seeing as it was so early in the morning, the only customers in the store were the little old ladies. The ones who woke up at five in the morning and have nothing better to do then to make their way to the store to get their groceries for the day. He could see them, as he stood there at his empty till. Wheeling there carts around at a snails pace. He looked over his shoulder to where the other cashier was standing. Though as usual she wasn't standing. Instead she was sitting, on the counter, doing her nails.

Then with a creek of a wheel his first senior citizen customer of the day approached his till. Blue hair, pink wind-breaker. He thought dully that she must think that she was keeping up with the young crowd, despite the fact that no one had worn wind-breakers for at least a decade or so. He bagged her groceries for her. Two bananas, a box of corn flakes, half a liter of milk, and one tiny pork chop. He wished her a good day and waved out the door well within the Value Mart standard. Then first customer done with he turned to the next silver haired grannie.

After a while of greeting any one who came to his till and waving them away afterward with his typical Value Mart dismissal, he became aware of someone standing behind him. He turned to see a tall redhead. Roxas scowled at the stranger, he didn't like being observed so closely. And observed was what he was, truly. The redhead was just standing there, arms tucked behind his back, and a smile gracing his lips.

Roxas ended up so distracted by this person that he all but turned to look at the guy. He wasn't saying anything, doing nothing at all to get Roxas' attention. What was his problem?

"You've got a customer." The stranger said.

"What?" Roxas replied.

The stranger didn't say anything, only made some sort of strange gesture with his upper body. Roxas guessed that he was trying to point with his shoulder, since his hands were still clasped together behind his back. He looked and indeed there was another blue haired elderly customer, loading her items onto his counter one item at a time. Slowly Roxas turned his back to the stranger and went back to work.

He continued to work, rang through one silver haired senior after another. Doing everything he possibly could to ignore the tall stranger behind him. He was doing a good job of it too, he thought. Though it seemed ineffectual against the stranger. He had almost forgotten that he was even standing there until he spoke again.

"You know you're the only one doing any work."

Roxas jumped, nearly dropping a carton of eggs in the process.

He ignored the redhead, not really sure what that was supposed to mean anyway. He hoped that if he just continued to ignore him, and gave no response the strange redhead would give up and go away. It seemed to work, after a few more minutes of silence he just up and disappeared.

The initial morning rush tapered off. Between customers Roxas stood faithfully behind his till and waited for the next elder to come. He could see them still, pushing their rusty Value Mart carts around. The morning was wearing on so the elderly ladies were thinning out, with their meagre vegetables, and bran muffins. Instead they were replaced with the gentlemen, canes in one hand and a case of beer in the other. They came in smaller numbers then the ladies of the early morning. Roxas didn't see the redhead again until the store was nearly empty. He was following the elderly maintenance man around. Roxas could see them, on the other side of the aisles. The redhead was imitating the other mans slow shuffle as he pushed his broom along the floor.

Roxas was stunned for a moment, not sure if he was really seeing this. Though he was apparently not the only one who did. A stifled giggle brought his attention to the other cashier. She was still sitting on her counter, but this time she had a pocket mirror and was apparently about to apply some mascara. He scowled at her, it wasn't funny. The maintenance guy was an elderly man, half deaf, half blind, and practically had one foot in the grave. He felt some sympathy for the guy, even though he knew hardly anything about him, not even his name. What that weird guy, whoever he was, was doing was disrespectful. Roxas decided to refocus his irritation into something more constructive. He began to clean his till, wiping every stray fleck of dust he could find.

It wasn't long before the stranger came back, this time to the front of his till. Roxas ignored him since his hands were empty. Obviously he wasn't a paying customer.

"You're the only one doing any work." He said for the second time.

Roxas looked up from his cleaning. "What?"

The redhead pointed to the back corner of the store. Well there's one guy back there leaning against the side of the deli counter. The old guy is just walking back and forth, pretending to push a broom, and lazy girl is just sitting on her ass."

Roxas looked back at his fellow cashier again, indeed she was still sitting. This time though she was flipping them the bird. Obviously she had heard the comment.

"Plus she's a fucking bitch." He said returning her gesture.

He didn't want to talk to this guy. He really didn't, yet somehow Roxas found himself responding. "So?"

"So that means you, my friend are the only person working at the moment."

"That's normal." Roxas went back to wiping down his till.

"What's your name?"

Roxas didn't answer, but the stranger waited until there was nothing left for Roxas to dust. He was still looking at Roxas expectantly.

"Roxas." He finally answered as soon as he realized that he wasn't going to resolve the situation by ignoring it.

It seemed pointless to ask anyway. After all his name was on the name tag secured to his Value Mart vest.

"My names Axel." He said with a grin. "A-x-e-l."

"So not like the car part?" Roxas asked, and continue after Axel agreed with a head nod. "So it's like the gay figure skating move."

"Well if you want to put it that way."

"Yes I do."

"You got it then." Axel flashed him a thumbs up.  
"Right."

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this guy. Gay figure skater or not. So now that he had introduced himself Roxas had no idea what this guy was trying to do. Should he offer to help him, maybe he was a little loose in the head. Perhaps he wasn't sure how to ask for assistance.

"Did you need any help finding anything?" He offered uncomfortably.

"No not really." Axel replied.

"Are you sure?" What did you come here for?" Roxas tried. He had to get rid of this guy.

"I had a friend drop me off. To see what everyone's doing. Honestly speaking... I don't think I would trust eating anything from here."

"I don't blame you for that one." Roxas couldn't help but agree. Never once had he taken advantage of his discount.

Axel broke out into laughter. "Real dedicated to your job aren't you?"

"It's just a job who cares."

"Who cares?" Axel seemed stunned, as if he couldn't comprehend what Roxas was talking about. "What if you lost your job because of it?"

Roxas shrugged. "I'd get another job I guess. Not a big deal. There's always places looking for help."

"What about your co-workers? What about your loyalty to your managers? What about retention?!"

"Retention?" Roxas blinked, what was with this guy? Did he think that everyone who worked for crappy little markets like this actually wanted this kind of job. "Look I don't know what kind of place you think this is... but we get a lot of turnover."

"Turnover? You actually have enough people coming and going from this place to have a strong turnover."

"Yeah, particularly the high school kids. They come and go every couple of weeks. "

Axel didn't say anything, instead he froze with an incredulous look plastered across his face. Roxas didn't say anything and instead turned his back to the redhead to focus on the real customers in the store. Eventually Axel seemed to have worked out something in that head of his because he went back to trying to get Roxas' attention.

He called his name and poked him between the shoulder blades whenever Roxas seemed to be deaf to his name.

"What is it?" Roxas asked over his shoulder.

"I was just thinking is all. Well that there has to be somebody that sticks around. Otherwise this place wouldn't be running. Without someone to train the staff this little grocery store would have gone under years ago."

Roxas thought that over, he had a point. Whether it was applicable in this situation or not would be up for debate.

"Well there is the manager. He's been here for years and years. From what I understand at least. He's a little off kilter though. Usually whoever knows their job the best trains the new staff."

Axel brought his thumb and index finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Interesting." He mused. "Is he here now?"

"I suppose he's around somewhere, I saw him come out of the office awhile ago. He usually hangs around nearby."

"What's his name?"

"Leaxaeus, he's a big guy, doesn't say much."

Then Axel left, without so much as an explanation he turned away and left Roxas and his express lane alone. Roxas watched his retreating back, feeling somewhat relieved. He had finally somehow got rid of the stranger. Happily he went back to his work.

Over the next few hours he spotted Axel occasionally. He was following Lexaeus around, mimicking all of his actions. His lumbering walk up and down the aisles. His somewhat violent routine of restocking the shelves. His overly cautious way of organizing the produce section. Even his grunting responses to the customers. Axel did all of this following the larger man around the store not three feet away from him. Yet through all of this Lexaeus did nothing to acknowledge that the other was even there.

Eventually Roxas' shift wound down to a close. That was about the same time Axel returned. Roxas tried to pretend that he hadn't seen him coming. Axel wouldn't be ignored however.

"You know I am serious when I say that you're the only one who was doing any work at all."

"Really now." Roxas tried to humour him, he had heard this story far too many times today.

"Yup really. Everyone else is just hanging around doing nothing." Axel rose his voice as the other cashier walked past with her cash drawer. She gave him the finger.

Axel leant forward when she came near, trying to read her name tag. He spoke to her again as she was depositing her drawer at the managers office. "I know what kind of girl you are Larxene." He said putting an emphasis on her name.

She looked his way but didn't say anything.

"You're a bitch, pretty simple hey?"

She scowled and curled her lip at him, but never said a word to him. She did however find time to punch Roxas in the arm on her way out. He ignored her, he knew that if he retaliated it would only bring her wrath down upon him.

"I tried talking to her before I came over to your till." Axel supplied. "She told me to fuck off. So I came to see what you were doing instead, you were doing more so it was a lot more interesting."

"Fascinating." Roxas replied before he went back to counting out his change.

He tried valiantly to ignore Axel again after that. Axel however was loath to go without attention then Larxene was. It was when Axel gave up trying to talk to the blonde and settled on poking him between the shoulder blades again, when Roxas finally turned to him again.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering if you had a cell phone I could borrow. I forgot mine at home."

"Sorry I don't have a phone." Roxas' thoughts turned toward the smashed remains of his phone that once was. The unfortunate outcome of the last encounter he had had with his father.

Axel seemed dejected. "You don't have a phone or you don't have a phone you can lend me?"

"My phone broke." He pulled some change out of his pocket. "Here I'll lend you some change for the pay phone out front."

"Thanks!" Axel seemed much happier now.

Roxas watched him run off to use the pay phone and continued about his business. He deposited his cash drawer at the managers office and headed out. He passed the redhead as he was approaching the front doors. Just as he was putting the phone back on the cradle and hanging his head dejectedly. As much as he wanted to Roxas couldn't ignore the pain he was clearly in. He found himself stopping.

"Is something wrong?"

"No ones picking up." Axels voice was soft, as if he were genuinely disappointed. "I think he may be ignoring me."

Surprise, surprise Roxas thought to himself. "Your friends do that often?"

"I suppose."

"What about your parents?" He asked. He felt himself already reaching for his pocket to grab more spare change. He figured that the guy must have had someone at least to rely on.

"They don't care about me. Unless I were to do something to land myself in jail." He fell silent and started to shuffle his feet around the floor.

Roxas couldn't believe he was feeling this way or that he was thinking along the lines he was.

"Hey if you really need a ride home I think I could swing by."

Axel seemed to perk up immediately.

"Really?"

The blonde could have kicked himself for offering. "Yeah, but I have somethings I need to do this afternoon."

"I can help you." Axel volunteered.

Roxas sighed, he seemed authentically willing to help. "Well come on. I walked to work so we're going to have to go pick the car up."

"Sure thing no problem." Axel fell into a salute.

"Well follow me then." Roxas lead the way.

They left the Value Mart and went into the parking lot. As they were crossing the pavement Roxas slipped his Value Mart vest off and stowed it into his checkered backpack. They walked away from the market along a set of abandoned railway tracks. Axel was incessantly asking questions. If Roxas had grown up in the area. How long he had worked for the Value Mart. What school he had gone to. Yet whenever Roxas tried to find anything out about the other boy the topic would inevitably be changed. It didn't stop Roxas from trying though. He could be just as stubborn if he wanted to be.

"Did you play here as a kid?' Axel asked as they passed the dilapidated train station.

Roxas looked up at the station and the adjoining clock tower. It had once been a magnificent building. However it had fallen into ruin, no longer safe to even approach.

"Yeah we used to climb the tower and watch the sun set." Roxas explained. "We would always take ice-cream with us. Even in the dead of winter."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was. They were phasing the trains out then. Hardly anything ran on these tracks even back then."

"Kinda sad to see places like that go like this." Axel commented as he looked up at the clock tower.

"It still runs you know." Roxas added. "The clock still keeps the right time."

"Wow, they're right when they say they don't make things like the used to."

"Where did you spend your childhood?" Roxas tried.

"All over the place." Axel said, giving as vague an answer as he could manage. At least that's what Roxas thought. "Hey how much further do we have to go?"

"We're almost there." Roxas noted how he changed the topic again, without giving Roxas the slightest chance to ask for some clarity.

Quickly they came upon there destination. They moved from the train tracks to a paved road that turned into Happy Twilight Hills trailer park.

Axel grinned widely as they passed the main entrance.

"Home sweet home." He pronounced.

"This isn't home." Roxas said morosely. This place had never been home.

"No? Then why are we going in?"

"My Dad lives here. My car is parked at his place."

Roxas looked at the trailers with disdain. He had always hated this place. It was just somewhere he slept at night, never home. He was hardly ever here if he could help it.

"You live with your Mom then?"

"No she left years ago." Roxas answered, he didn't even feel bitter about the topic. He didn't blame her really.

"Oh... really? I thought things would be better here. At least you've still got your dad." Axel said trying to soothe what he must have thought were tender feelings for Roxas.

"I suppose." Roxas said, before his step paused briefly. "Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"He's here." Roxas said glaring daggers at the deep green firebird parked across the drive.

"Who's he? Your dad?" Axel asked, dumbfounded at Roxas' behaviour.

"Siax, he's like my Dads lackey."

"I take it you don't like this guy." Axel observed.

"He stirs up trouble a lot." Roxas tried to switch the topic to something better. "That's my car there though."

Indeed sitting in the gravel driveway was Roxas' car. His pride and joy. It may have been in need of a paint job but his car meant freedom. It was a 1987 Pontiac Bonneville. Faded red exterior and a worn interior. The engine was a little loud, but ran fine mostly. The only problem was the same as this morning, the very reason he had walked to work in the first place. He didn't have his keys.

"Wait here." He told Axel. "I'm just going to grab my keys."

Just as Roxas was heading up the few steps onto the little deck that had been built onto the trailer a man stepped out. He had caramel coloured skin. The mark of a man who worked in the sun. On top of his head was long white hair. A mark of experience. Roxas' father.

"I need my keys." Roxas demanded.

"I'm afraid that the use of my car is very limited." He responded.

"It's my car. I paid for it. I pay the insurance on it every month. My name is on the registration. If it was up to you I would only drive it when it needed gas. Now Xemnas give me my keys for my car before I force them from you." Roxas demanded again. The rage pounding behind his eyes and barely restrained.

"Your threats are empty on me." Xemnas said thoroughly enjoying his power over the young blonde. "You're not able to touch me when Siax is here."

Roxas bristled, raising to the challenge. He launched himself at his father, the force of the impact was enough to send both of them into the trailer and onto the floor. Roxas pulled back and tried to use his advantage of landing on top to his favour. He pinned the taller man down and used his fists to slam into any surface he could reach. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Siax, the blue hair catching his attention. It provided enough of a distraction that Xemnas was able to push Roxas off of him, sending him into the door jam that lead into the tiny kitchen.

He was groggy from the blow, but knew that staying like that on the floor would leave to much of an advantage. He clambered to his feet using the edge of the countertop as leverage. Out in the hallway Siax was helping Xemnas to his feet. Then he spotted them, his keys sitting on the counter. He grabbed them without even thinking about it and shoved them into his pocket. Xemnas spotted him doing this.

The blonde reacted out of instinct, well versed with this dance. He ducked under the outstretched arms of his father and tried to make a dash for the front door. Before he could make it very far Siax intercepted. He forced his way between Roxas and the door. Roxas stopped, his options were to turn around and try to make it out the door in the back, or to try and make it past Siax. Before he could react Xemnas had him with a blow to the back of his head. He saw stars float in front of his eyes briefly and thought that it was over.

"Holy shit Roxas!"

It was Axel, he could see the red hair framed in the doorway.

"No get out of here." Roxas tried to warn.

"What the fuck is going on?" Axel demanded taking a step closer.

Siax turned to face him. "Please this doesn't concern you."

"Like fuck it doesn't! What the hell do you think you're doing to the kid?" Axel demanded.

Roxas saw it but wasn't quite sure if he should believe it. Axel lashed out and landed a kick square in the middle of Siax's chest. The blunette fell back and landed through the closet door, twisting the hinges and collapsing inward. Axel lunged forward and grabbed Roxas by the wrist pulling him up from the floor and out of the trailer before Xemnas or Siax could react. Roxas could barely keep up he was still so stunned that someone had been able to best Siax.

"Keys or no keys we're getting the fuck out of here." Axel said, still dragging Roxas behind him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Roxas cried out.

They were just about to pass the Bonneville. He had his keys and they would have a faster get away with the car.

"Get in the car." The blonde commanded.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and quickly opened his door. Once he was in he reached across and unlocked the passenger door for Axel. They were peeling out of the parking space when Xemnas and Siax burst through the trailer door. They were helpless Roxas had won the fight with Axels help. The two in the car were now in high spirits, revelling in their victory.

"Holly crap Roxas." Axel said as he watched Happy Twilight Hills fade away into the distance. "Are you okay?"

Roxas nodded, all things considered he hadn't felt this good in awhile.

"Please don't tell me that happens all the time." Axel pleaded.

"Only when he messes with my stuff."

"You know I always thought that people were happier with less money."

"Why would you think that?" The people who live in these kinds of places have no desire to better themselves. They're happier to coast through life without even trying." Roxas said with a scowl. He had grown up watching trash like his father live day to day.

"I guess it's just stories I've heard, movies and what not. You know like these people who don't have any money. All they've got is family and that's what makes them happy. You know 'Pursuit of Happiness' Shit."

"Yeah that's why they called it the 'Pursuit of Happiness' They weren't happy poor." Roxas replied.

"Well they had each other at least."Axel defended.

"I think people are happier with money. They don't have to worry about paying the rent. They can afford to take time off for vacations. They have luxuries, cable tv, house on the beach, walls more then an inch thick. The only thing we have is a leaky tin roof and a list of worries three feet long."

"We had a house on the beach." Axel mused. "Didn't mean we didn't have worries of our own."

"So you're really one of those rich kids?"

Roxas had suspected as much from the way Axel had talked before, and the way he had avoided so many of Roxas' questions.

"Yeah I suppose you could call it that. My parents live on credit mostly though. Most rich folk do. They live beyond their means."

I have some errands I need to run. I hope it's okay with you if we do that first." Roxas said as he pulled off of the highway.

"Hey beggars can't be choosers." Axel said with a shrug.

"Thanks. I have to stop at Walmart and get a couple of things. Then I've got to drop them off at a friends house."

Roxas took his sweet time finding a parking space. He wanted one close to the store but he didn't want to be next to any old clunkers. They were the type that liked to leave dings in the side of your doors.

"Do you really need to be so picky?" Axel asked as they passed yet another empty stall.

"Yes, my car is my baby."

"No offence or anything but your car is the type that my folks would avoid."

"She just needs a paint job is all." Roxas defended his Bonneville. He had once punched a friend for calling his car a piece of junk.

"Hey it runs nice though." Axel amended.

Roxas accepted the compliment as an apology. Finally once Roxas found a parking stall he found acceptable they made there way into the Walmart.

Axel was looking around amazed. Roxas made several attempts to get to the produce section but was constantly stopped by Axel and his distractions. Honestly it was like trying to shop with a child. It was at the fourth distraction that Roxas finally began to loose his patience.

"What is it now?"

"Tube socks!" Axel burst out enthusiastically.

"Tube socks?" Roxas repeated.

"You can get an entire bag of them for five dollars."

"Yeah..."

Roxas couldn't quite follow what was going on. It wasn't like the other distractions. He could understand the bubble gun, or the game controller shaped candy dispenser, even the women's underwear they had passed quickly. Tube socks where common and cheap.

"Look." Axel said pulling up his pant leg and displaying his foot. "These socks cost me ten dollars. I can get twenty pairs here for half the price. I'm getting them."

"Right you do that." He hoped that they would be able to get to the point of their visit here soon.

So far Axel had an arm load of things, all of them he had remarked on how cheap they were. Yet they still hadn't come near the department Roxas was trying to get to. He just hoped that he would be able to keep Axel out of the electronics or they might be leaving with a new tv or something equally cumbersome.

"Hey can we get going?"

Axel looked up from what he probably considered quite the bargain. "Oh yeah sure sorry."

An hour later the two boys walked out of the store laden with their purchases. Roxas had finally gotten the miscellaneous groceries he had promised to pick up for his friend Pence. Axel had a bag full of the best thirty dollars he had ever spent in his life. Roxas knew this because the redhead had told him that as they left the till. Axel had put those thirty dollars on his parents credit card.

"See what I mean by living beyond your means." He said as he had pulled the card out.

The purchases went into the back of the Bonneville and before long they were on the highway again heading to their next destination.

"So why are you getting your friend groceries anyway?" Axel asked from the passenger seat.

"He was in an accident a while back. He's stuck on disability for now." Roxas explained. "He used to drive a delivery truck."

"Ouch, that stinks. It's a good thing he's got a good friend like you. I don't think any of my friends would do that for me."

The Bonneville turned into an older neighbourhood, the houses out of date and in need of repair. Axel looked out the windows like this was all new to him.

"You probably wouldn't need them to. With your parents looking out for you and everything." Roxas said as they turned onto a familiar street.

Penses parents lived to far away to do much more then send him money periodically. Whenever they could afford it, which wasn't often.

"My parents wouldn't care." Axel said morosely. "If I was lucky they would hire someone to look out for me."

They pulled up in front of a house. A dark visage greeted them. Several overgrown evergreen trees dwarfed the single story bungalow. The needles littered the ground and had killed what grass there might have been. Axel followed Roxas out of the car. In Roxas' hand was clutched the plastic Walmart bag. He thought about objecting to Axel coming along but decided last minute that it wouldn't hurt anything if he followed.

Axel went to go up the front step.

"Wait it's around this way." Roxas said with a gesture that indicated the walk that lead around back. "Pence lives in the basement apartment."

They went around back and Roxas knocked at the door. After waiting a few moments he tried the bell, when still he had no response he dug his keys out.

"He must be at his physio appointment. He'll take a cab sometimes." Roxas explained as he let himself into his friends home.

"Does he live alone?" Axel asked following the blonde down the stairs.

"No Hayner's his roommate. He's out of town though, dealing with a divorce. I told him he was too young to get married. They almost made it to their second anniversary."

"Whoa and this guy is the same age as you?" Axel questioned.

"Yeah they married straight out of high school pretty much."

Roxas picked up a photo frame as he passed it, moving to the kitchen. He handed it to Axel. "Here that's a picture of Hayner and Olette back in high school."

Axel stayed in the main living area as Roxas put the groceries away. He could hear Axel moving around in the other room. He wondered briefly if he could trust him alone. He didn't seem the type to go around stealing or vandalizing other peoples property though. Once he was done his chore he quickly wrote a note so that Pence would know he had been here. Leaving out the fact that he had brought a virtual stranger in with him. He left the note on the table where he was sure his friend would see it.

Back in the other room Axel was bent over a shelf on the far wall.

"What are you doing?' Roxas asked when he spotted the other.

"You know for two guys they sure have a lot of pictures. Is this your other friend?" Axel asked as he pointed out a person in one photo collage.

Roxas moved closer to see for himself. Axel was pointing to the figure of a chubby boy in an over sized jersey. "Yeah that's Pence."

"And he's crippled now?" Axel asked bluntly.

"No it's a serious injury and it'll take him a while to recover but this time next year he'll be as good as new." Roxas said as he scanned the other pictures.

"That's good." The redhead actually sounded relieved.

"Yeah, come on lets get going." Roxas said. He didn't want to run the risk of having Pence come home when he had a stranger in his living room. While Pence may be laid back and probably wouldn't mind, Roxas knew that Hayner would find out. Even though he may be a little distracted with Olette and everything, he would never let something like that slide by. The last thing Roxas wanted was to be on one of his friends black list for something so trivial.

"Sure." Axel said, happily following Roxas up and out of the house. "Was that it for your errands?"

"Well no I need to grab a couple of things for myself, and some hinges to fix that closet door we broke." Roxas counted off as they both climbed back into the Bonneville.

"I should help you with that closet door thing. After all that kinda is my fault." Axel said, looking at Roxas apologetically.

"It's okay, you really saved me back there. I wouldn't have made it out of there if you hadn't of stepped in. I can take you home right now if you want." Roxas offered.

Axel shook his head in a negative. "No way. I'm helping you out and that's it, end of story."

"I suppose if that's the way you're going to be. I can let you come along, you can help pick out a set of hinges." Roxas complied.

"First you have to let me treat you to lunch." Axel exclaimed.

"Lunch?" Roxas was a little surprised. They hadn't discussed anything about getting something to eat before.

"Yeah, come on and try to tell me that you're not hungry." Axel added. "You do know what lunch is don't you."

"Yeah believe it or not, us common folk do partake in it every once in a while." Roxas said with a laugh. "Okay then so where are we headed?"

After a short discussion the Bonneville lumbered it's way down the highway and into the parking lot of the nearest McDonalds.

It was slow inside, a couple of people sitting and eating there McNuggets. One employee was waiting behind the counter. He looked older and had definitely been in a few scraps in his life time. He had an eye patch and numerous scars crossed his face. The name plate on his chest proclaimed Xigbar.

"What can I get you?" Xigbar asked as they approached his counter.

Axel answered for both of them. "That'll be two Big Macs please, oh and two large cokes."

Xigbar punched in the order and spouted out their total. Roxas dug out his wallet but Axel turned him down, pulling out his credit card instead.

"I owe you for the ride anyway." He justified.

For once Roxas didn't argue. He hadn't planned on having lunch now that he had the extra expense of fixing the closet door. Once their burgers arrived they grabbed them and thought about sitting down to eat. Though once Axel spotted Xigbar craning over his counter to watch them they moved out to the Bonneville.

"Where do you want to eat?" Roxas asked.

"How about we move the car over to the shady spot, over there." Axel said pointing across the parking lot.

"I suppose that could work."

"We can sit in the grass or something." Axel suggested.

Roxas only nodded in aproval.

Axel took a sip of his drink. "Sure then we can eat outside and save your car the wrath of the special sauce."

"Sounds like a good idea." Roxas agreed.

The Bonneville started up and they moved it across the parking lot under the shade of some large trees. They sat on the hood under the dappled shade and enjoyed their meagre meal. Roxas had his legs stretched out in front of him with his napkin in his lap. He was enjoying himself even only halfway through his sandwich.

"This really was a good idea." He complimented.

"Yeah I get told that a lot." Axel boasted.

"Was it your idea to come all the way down here without a ride back?" Roxas asked. Watching Axel sop up some sauce that had landed on his shirt.

"Of course it was my idea. It turned out great too."

"You were abandoned with no way home. Yet you still think it was a great idea?" Roxas was almost in disbelief. "I would not consider that a good idea."

"Sure I met you because of it."

"Just because you found someone willing to take you home doesn't automatically make this a good idea. I mean what if I was a bad guy. What if my intentions were to rob you then throw you in some ditch somewhere?" Roxas bellowed.

"you're not like that though." Axle pointed out. "Surely you would have done something before now. Besides it would have been stupid of you to tell me your plans before you acted on them."

"You're an idiot, you know that." Roxas said dourly. "You lucked out picking me. There are a lot of bad people around here. They'd just take advantage of you. It's survival of the fittest here."

"I'm not some push over you know. I can defend myself."

"There are gang members all over the place. All you have to do is piss off one of them and you're done for. You've got to have more street smarts. Do you have any idea how much danger you would be in if I just threw you out of my car right now, I could just leave you to fend for yourself."

Axel looked around, a little to dramatically. "We'll I'd be fine right now since we're not in the car at the moment."

"I hope that wasn't a joke." Roxas said, his voice dry.

"Oh come on and lighten up would you."

Roxas adjusted the way he was sitting. Straightening his back and folding his legs under him. He hoped that it might help Axel take him more seriously. "Okay let me explain to you exactly how much shit you could be in right now."

"Oh come on Roxas, would you just drop this already." Axel objected.

"No listen to me please. Say you had decided to bother Larxene instead of me. She would have chewed you up and spit you out. Her boyfriend Marluxia is a higher up in one of the gangs around here. All it would take is one word from her and you would have been robbed of every cent they could get from you. There's no telling how long it would take anyone to find your body. You could only be grateful that your parents don't care all that much apparently. At least then you could spare them the grief of losing their son. But despite all of this you still have the nerve to say that it was a great idea to bring yourself down here with no realistic way home." Roxas finished, short of breath and a little embarrassed at how he had raised his voice.

Axel didn't respond immediately, he toyed with the lid of his fountain drink. Apparently deep in thought.

Roxas was just about to give in and apologize for speaking the way he had. But Axel spoke up first.

"We were coming back from a party."

"What?" Was he trying to change the topic now?

"You know those big houses east of town. We know some kids whose parents own one. They had this big party there last night. Demyx and I were just coming back this morning." Axel said in a quiet voice.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Roxas said impatiently.

"Everything. The truth is it wasn't exactly my idea to come here. Demyx and I were fighting. We were just cutting through when he tossed my sorry ass out and said I could find my own way home. The kid can be pretty stubborn if he really wants to. I figured I could waste a couple of hours and he'd cool down. He ignored my call though.

"I'm sorry Axel. I didn't really mean all those things I said before."

"No you were right, I deserved to hear them. I mean I seriously had no clue what life was like in this part of town. I should have taken things more seriously" Axel fidgeted nervously. "I should say I'm sorry not you."

Both boys fell silent. Roxas turned his attention to the tree tops, watching the branches sway in the light summer breeze. Axel focused his attention to wiping the stray crumbs from the hood of the Bonneville.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" It was the counter attendant from the restaurant, whose parking lot they still sat in.

He still wore his uniform, but his paper hat was crumpled in his hand. He looked at each boy in turn, staring them down with his good eye. Axel shifted nervously, Roxas just stared back.

"What you too good to talk to me?" He asked.

"No it's just-" Axel started, then realized he had no idea how to fill in the blank.

"We're just sitting here enjoying our lunch. What do you want?" Roxas asked, not breaking eye contact.

"You know it's been driving me crazy. I think I know you from somewhere blondie." Xigbar said.

"Really?" Roxas didn't sound very impressed.

"Yeah. Did you go to Twilight Public High?"

Axel looked between the two with interest. He bit his tongue resisting the urge to inquire more about Roxas' past.

"Yes." Roxas replied, sounding more then a little hesitant.

"I knew it. You were in the school musical. I helped build the sets. I'd sit and watch you guys practise. You had a good voice."

"You sang?" Axel asked, looking incredulous.

Roxas ignored the redhead. "Was that why you were staring before?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. You just looked familiar. I was trying to place where I knew you from."

"Well I suppose you were right." Roxas commented.

"You could say I have an eye for faces." Xigbar said, laughing at his own pun.

"Ha, yeah good one."

Xigbar pulled a napkin out of his pocket as well as a pen, quickly scribbling something down. "Here's my number, give me a call if you need anything. Roxas right?" He said as he handed over the napkin.

Roxas took the offered paper. "Good with names too."

"Xigbar, don't forget." He said jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb.

He crossed the parking lot again and climbed into a parked car. Both Axel and Roxas watched him drive off. Then they were alone again. Axel climbed off the hood while Roxas collected their refuse.

"So I guess you're pretty popular." Axel said with a grin.

"Oh yeah everyone wants to be my friend."

Once their garbage had been taken care of they climbed back into the Bonneville. Roxas didn't start it right away though. He made a big display of fixing the beaded gecko that hung from his rear view mirror. The napkin with Xigbars number had been casually thrown into the back seat.

"So you know that guy from high school?" Axel asked, unnerved from the quiet atmosphere.

Roxas shrugged. "Now that I think back on it, I do remember seeing him around. During after school practise. He had two eyes back then."

"Makes you wonder what happened to it hey?"

Again Roxas shrugged. "Not really, those kinds of guys get into scuffles all the time. Last news I had heard about Xigbar was that he had been thrown into the clink."

"Hey! You now officially have a connection to the under world. That could come in handy you know."

"Yes a connection who works at McDonalds. So are we going to head to the hardware store now?" Roxas said finally starting up the Bonneville.

"You bet, I've got to pick some hardware out for you." Axel agreed enthusiastically.

Roxas laughed, this guy as strange as he was, well he at least kept Roxas amused.

"Please just keep in mind, my old man isn't exactly a Disney princess fan."

"Damn, you can get matching light switch covers in that pattern too."

Roxas laughed. "Well look on the bright side we weren't really needing any of those anyway."

"We should redecorate his room. I'm thinking pink walls." Axel quipped.

"Well pink is better then red. I suspect that red around Siax would be like introducing a mad bull into the environment."

"Mad bull? Nah he seemed more like a rabid dog to me."

"I can picture that all to well." Roxas couldn't help but agree.

They continued to joke about all the different ways they could redo Xemnas' abode. The vinyl wall stickers in the store particularly inspired Axel. He was very insistent on neon yellow and blue flowers on every inch of Roxas' meagre home. In fact he was so enamoured with the subject he carried it out of the store, new hinges in hand of course, and into the Bonneville. Roxas finally tired of the subject a mile down the road.

"Axel! I told you as much fun as it would be to cover all of the kitchen cabinets in plastic hearts I don't think it will ever happen."

"Why not? The cost?" Axel asked. He sounded disappointed.

Roxas didn't doubt that if he said that were the reason Axel would volunteer to buy the supplies himself.

"Well that, but more importantly I value keeping myself in one piece, preferably alive. There is no way Xemnas would let me leave unless I was in a body bag."

"So that's why you've got to do it with a convenient get away ready." Axel explained as if it were the most logical thing.

"I'd never be able to show my face there ever again."

"So make it a farewell gift."

"Right I'll get right on it then." Roxas figured that it was probably easier to humour the other rather then to continue arguing.

"Let's turn on some music or something." Axel propositioned. "It's way too quiet in here."

"I guess it is whenever you close your mouth at least." Roxas teased, as he flicked on the radio.

"Can I look through the stations?" Axel asked. Not waiting for an answer and reaching for the dial.

Roxas smiled as he watched the redhead move through the stations out of the corner of his eye. He didn't mind really. He would pause every so often, whenever he found a clear station. Before moving onto another he would usually pull some sort of face.

"Man I forgot how awful the local stations are." He complained, moving past yet another station.

"Well what do you usually listen to?"

"Satellite radio." Axel supplied casually.

"Well sorry but I can't afford that. There are some cd's in the glove box if you want to try that." Roxas tried.

Axel dug out the cd wallet that was full of plastic disks, both bought and burnt. He flipped through it contemplating every choice before he finally selected one. He pulled out a burnt disk, the only one without a label.

"Ooo mystery disk." Axel said happily, slipping the disk into the car stereo.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah I never got around to labelling that one. Procrastination at it's finest."

Axel immediately changed the track, picking a number at random.

"It's more fun to do it this way." He explained without prompt.

"Right." Roxas said not objecting. "So where are we going now?"

Axel shrugged. "Didn't you have some other stuff to take care of?"

This time it was Roxas' turn to shrug. "It's nothing really important. I can do it tomorrow."

"Alright then, should we head up to my neck of the woods then?" Axel asked.

"Yeah I guess we could do that. Seeing as how that's the whole reason you're here anyway."

"Right." Axel agreed picking another random track on the disk. "You'll need to get onto the number seven. That should take you right up."

Roxas nodded his understanding. They sat back and listened to the music until the Bonneville pulled onto the right highway. Finally Axel spoke.

"You've got some good taste in music." He complimented.

"Thanks. If you like it yours can't be too bad either."

"I like to think that I've got good taste in everything."

Roxas laughed. "Even in tube socks?"

"Especially in tube socks."

Both boys burst into laughter. Roxas was sure he'd never be able to look at a tube sock the same way again. Their laughter died down and once again music ruled the car. The sounds of sharp snare drums, commanding guitar riffs, and the odd vocal track accompanied the Bonneville as it moved along the busiest road in Twilight Town. It was Roxas' turn to interrupt the music however.

"You'll let me know when we've got to turn off right?"

He really had no clue where they were going after all.

"Of course." Was all Axel said.

"Great."

"Hey that guy from before." Axel said, starting on a new topic.

"From the fast food place?"

"Yeah him. He said you were in musical theatre. Were you really?"

"Well yeah. I got involved with a lot of fine arts stuff back then." Roxas explained.

"I wouldn't have guessed. You don't seem like an artsy kid." Axel changed the track once again. "All my friends made me sign up for sports. I skipped mostly."

"Yeah I signed up for a whole bunch of stuff, trying to impress this girl I liked."

"Really? Did it work?"

"No not really. Turned out she liked someone else." Roxas could remember those days all to well. "She really liked art, but I wasn't very good at it. So I figured I could compensate for that by putting more stuff on my plate. Dance, choir, musical theatre, as well as art class. It was to late to drop out and change classes by the time I found out she like this girl Xion."

Axel laughed. "So you got stuck with all that shit for a girl who digged other chicks. I'm sorry but that's rich."

"It's alright I see the irony in it." Roxas said laughing as well. "Turns out it wasn't that bad.  
"Oh so there was a silver lining."

"I hated art class and dance, but choir and musical theatre were fun. I got extra credits for taking them too."

"So you sing?" Axel asked.

"I used to sing. I don't anymore." Roxas corrected.

"Oh everybody sings every now and then. Come on sing something for me."

"No way."

Axel continued to pester the smaller blonde boy. "Oh come on, you've got to sing along with a song every now and then."

"That doesn't mean I'll sing now." Roxas argued.

"Next right."

"What?"

"You've got to take the next right. That's our exit." Axel said pointing it out through the window.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier. I'm in the wrong lane." Roxas cried.

They both watched the exit as they passed it. The traffic was too heavy to allow Roxas a last minute try at the exit.

"It's okay." Axel said trying to smooth out Roxas' nerves. "We can take the next exit, it's just more of a round about way to get there."

Roxas brushed the event off and did what Axel had said taking the next ramp off of the number seven. Really deep down he didn't mind much. The only thing he would have left to do was go home and hope that Xemnas and Siax had already passed out. He liked to get back as late as he possibly could.

"Hey lets stop here and get something to drink." Axel said pointing out a convenience store on a nearby corner.

"Something to drink?"

"Yeah I'm thirsty. It'll be my treat since it's my fault we missed the turn."

"Sure I guess." Roxas agreed. He couldn't complain about a free drink.

Axel disappeared into the store and returned shortly holding two cans. He grinned as he pushed one into Roxas' hand.

Roxas examined it. "Sugar-free Red Bull?"

Axel cracked his can open and took a swig. "Yeah it's better for you then the regular stuff."

"It's still basically a heart attack in a can." Roxas said as he popped his own open.

They sat in the parking lot, the Bonneville still running. Axel fiddled with the music some more, selecting a new song at random. Roxas took the empty water bottle that had been sitting in his cup holder for the past week and threw it into the back seat. Making room so that both he and Axel would have a holder for their drinks. Axel seemed distracted by the action.

"Do you through everything in the back seat?"

"Well it's not like I use it that often."

Axel twisted himself around in his seat, so that he could get a look into the back easier.

"You must drink a lot of water. You've got so many back here."  
"I collect them, you get a deposit on them you know. Why throw them out when I can get money for them?" Roxas defended.

"Couldn't you put them into a bag or something?"

"Eh, this works well enough. Hey at least none of it is garbage."

"Yeah right." Axel reached into the back and grabbed something. He emerged with a napkin clutched in his hand. "What do you call this then?"

"Xigbar's number." Roxas answered.

Axel unfolded the paper napkin and looked at the writing. "Oh so it is."

"Come on lets go." Roxas said trying to force the redhead back into his seat.

"So you're just going to keep this where people are going to assume it's trash then?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and took the napkin from the other boy. He stowed it away in his centre console.

"Where are we heading anyway?"

"Sunset Terrace." Axel answered. "And you still have to sing me a song."

Roxas rolled his eyes but decided it would probably be fruitless to argue. Axel began to move through the tracks on the cd again. This time more slowly, evaluating each song before moving onto another one. Finally he seemed to have settled onto one he liked.

It started off with an acoustic guitar. It followed a light swift rhythm. He began to sway with the song.

"Come on sing this one." He tried.

Roxas ignored his request, no one sang along when the lyrics started. "No."

"Please, you must know the words. It's on your cd."

"I really don't want to Axel."

Axel started the song over. "Wrong answer."

"I'm not singing."

Again the lyrics started, and Roxas didn't start with them.

"I'll sing too come on. I fell right through the cracks."

Roxas gave in. If Axel was going to look like an ass singing he may as well join in.

"Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my best test, Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some. I won't hesitate no more, no more." Both boys sang.

"It cannot wait, I'm yours." Roxas sang.

Axel had stopped, leaving Roxas on his own. The blonde stopped as soon as he realized what had happened.

"Why'd you stop?" He demanded.

"You're mine hey?" Axel said with a smile.

"Shut up. That's how the song goes." Roxas felt his face grow warm.

Axel's smile grew wider as he watched the blush spread across Roxas' cheeks.

"You have a nice voice, no wonder creepy dude was crushing on you." Axel teased.

"He was not crushing on me." Roxas cried. "He was wondering if he knew me or not."

"Yeah because if he knew you it would be much easier to start up a conversation."

"Be quiet."

"Hey you even got his number, you player you."

Roxas went back to ignoring the redhead. He had learnt by now that it was the most effective means to stop an argument. The song was still playing so he switched to the next track. His desire to hear that particular song gone.

"Oh come on don't be sore. I was just teasing. You really can sing very well."

"Just tell me where to go."

"Next left." Axel answered robotically. Roxas guessed he didn't like being ignored particularly.

The Bonneville lumbered up and down streets it had no business being on. Passing cars far newer and in far better condition then itself. Following ever faithfully to Axels directions. The sun was just hitting the horizon when the entrance to Sunset Terrace came into view.

Axel began to laugh. "Sunset Terrace at sunset talk about your coincidences."

Roxas didn't seem to register what Axel had just said.

"You live in a gated community?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Whoa." Roxas was stunned at the houses. He had never thought he'd ever come so close to any house as big as these ones were. Let alone know someone who lived in one.

"Hey why don't we go get some dinner?" Axel suddenly suggested. "I don't feel like going home yet. Particularly after that energy drink."

Roxas shifted in his seat. He didn't know about going to eat in such a high end part of town. "Well..."

"Oh come on, you don't have much else to do tonight do you? Besides going to install those hinges."

"It's just, well there aren't any casual places around here is there?" Roxas struggled to find a word that wouldn't betray was he was really thinking. He couldn't afford the price tags some of the restaurants they had passed.

"Ah who cares what we wear. As long as we're paying customers they can't say much." Axel had obviously misinterpreted what Roxas was so hesitant about.

Truth be told Roxas hadn't even thought of a dress code. "I well no I was thinking more along the lines that it might be more, um... cost effective."

"Don't worry about the cost. It'll be my treat."

Roxas pulled over and parked in front of one of the large houses in the gated community. "You can't buy dinner. You bought lunch... and drinks"

"So what I can afford it more then you." Axel remarked casually.

"I'm not a charity case. I don't need you to worry about me. I can pay for my own meal." Roxas felt stung. For the first time that day, Axel had made him feel as if he was inferior.

"It's not like that, you're just reading into things too much. I want to treat you to dinner. Think of it as a thank you if it makes you feel better."

Roxas drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, thinking over what the red head had said. It seemed like he had spent a lot of time arguing with this pseudo-stranger. It felt natural though. He never felt angry about any of it. In fact he usually got some laughs out of how ridiculous they were. In short it had felt like he had known Axel for years, not hours.

"Yeah okay. We'll go wherever you feel like going." Roxas agreed.

"Excellent I know the perfect place. They've got great food, and really good service. You'll need to crack a U-ie." Axel was obviously used to Roxas' lack of general knowledge of the area now.

The Bonneville moved out, probably to the great relief of the owners of the home it had previously been parked in front of. Axel directed them to a restaurant called the Beacon Hill. Inside Axel and Roxas were severely under dressed, in their jeans and t-shirts. Though as Axel had said before they weren't turned away. In fact some of the staff seemed to know Axel quite well. As well the food and the service were both excellent. By the time they finished up at the restaurant and made it back to Sunset Terrace it was well past dark.

Axel pointed out which house was his and Roxas pulled into the empty drive way. Roxas was stunned. It was massive with Victorian details. White columns, white walls, white roses growing under the windows. They must have to hire someone to maintain it all. Every thing was so clean.

"Hey I had a ton of fun today." Axel said from his seat.

"Yeah actually, I did too." How could Roxas argue. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

"I have another great idea." Axel suddenly declared. He opened up Roxas' centre console and pulled out Xigbars napkin and a pen Roxas always kept in there.

"What are you-" Roxas started but Axel silenced him with a stern look.

"See if I put my number here." He said as he scribbled under Xigbars number. "You'll have to keep this, so you'll always have your criminal connection."

Axel handed the napkin to Roxas smiling at him in the process. Roxas took the napkin and looked at the series of numbers. Since Xigbar had given him the napkin with only his number and not his name, Axel had taken the liberty to supply that for him. 'McDicks dude' it said proudly. Under that was Axels name followed by a series of numbers.

"That's my cell number, so hopefully Demyx will give it back to me soon. It was still in his car when he threw me out." Axel explained. "If you ever get a number I can contact you at make sure you call me and let me know."

"Sure I'll definitely do that."

"You know you can call me any other time too. If you want to talk or get together or whatever."

"I'll keep that in mind too."

"I guess I've taken up enough of your time then." Axel said opening the door of the Bonneville.

"Really it wasn't a problem." All in all Roxas was glad he had offered to take the stranger home.

Before Axel got out of the car, he lent over closer to Roxas. The blonde by froze not sure what was going on. Axel paused, almost hesitating before he moved closer and brought his lips to Roxas'. The kiss was chaste, over before Roxas had time to recognize what was going on.

"Sorry." Was all Axel said as he pulled away.

Roxas felt his face grow warm as he realized what exactly had just happened. He should be angry, he should yell at the pseudo-stranger, he should feel ashamed of the emotions he was feeling. Yet none of that happened.

"It's okay." It came out of his mouth. Very quietly, a whisper even, but it had been said. He was certain that the other boy had heard it too.

Roxas cleared his throat trying to regain some normalcy. "Don't forget your tube socks."

"Right. Thanks for reminded me." Axel opened up the back door, grabbing his Walmart bag.

Roxas watched every move, every step as the strange redhead moved away from the Bonneville, up the front walk and into the giant white house. Then it hit him. The Bonneville was empty. Axel could quite possibly be out of his life for good. He could go back to Happy Twilight Hills trailer park, throw out Xigbar and Axels numbers and pretend that today had never happened. His life would remain normal. He could exist without the eccentric stranger.

He knew that wouldn't happen. There are just some people in the world who leave to much of an impact to forget. His lips still tingled. As much as he wished he could go back and pretend that none of this had happened today, he knew deep down that he wouldn't go back. He wouldn't return to that trailer park tonight. Instead he would make his way back to that dark house, in that basement apartment. He needed to talk to Pence. He needed to reflect on todays events with someone who wouldn't judge him. He and the Bonneville went back down the busiest road in the city, napkin clutched tightly in his hand.

~Fin.

* * *

Author Notes: I have this huge weak spot for AkuRoku, it's kinda up there with Cloud and Sora. I've read a couple of stories where Roxas is the rich kid, so I thought I'd give it my own twist. And I really did write this on holiday, out camping. It never failed though whenever I brought it out to work on my little cousin wanted to help, so I ended up teaching her some letters.

So? What did you think? I'm kinda fond of it myself. I wrote it intending it to be a one shot... but I might expand it and write a couple more parts. What do you think? I could expand their relationship some more. Should I? Please, please, please leave me a reveiw giving me your opinion I'm begging here. XP.


End file.
